Bernhard Jope
|death_date= |image=Bernhard Jope.jpg |image_size=220 |caption=Bernhard Jope |birth_place=Leipzig |death_place=Königstein im Taunus |placeofburial=city cemetery at Königstein im Taunus |allegiance= |branch= Luftwaffe |serviceyears=1935–1945 |rank=Oberstleutnant |commands=KG 40, KG 100 |unit=KG 30, KG 40, KG 100 |battles= |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves |laterwork=Deutsche Luft Hansa pilot}} Oberstleutnant Bernhard Jope (born 10 May 1914 in Leipzig; died 31 July 1995 in Königstein im Taunus) was a German World War II Luftwaffe bomber pilot. He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves ( ). The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross and its higher grade Oak Leaves was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Jope flew the Focke-Wulf Fw 200 "Condor" on missions across the North Sea and Atlantic Ocean in support of the Kriegsmarine, damaging the in October 1940. He led Kampfgeschwader 100 (KG 100—100th ) in the attacks on the , the British battleship and cruiser , and the US cruiser . Biography Bernhard Jope joined the military service of the Luftwaffe on 1 April 1935 after graduating from the ''Königliche Technische Hochschule zu Danzig'' (technical university in Gdańsk-Wrzeszcz) in aircraft construction. Prior to joining the military service he had already almost completed his flight training at the Deutsche Verkehrsfliegerschule (German Air Transport School). In support of the Kriegsmarine, Jope flew the Fw 200 "Condor" on experimental missions across the North Sea and Atlantic Ocean on behalf of Deutsche Luft Hansa. On 26 October 1940 he spotted the troop transport and severely damaged her with two 250 kg bombs. The Empress of Britain was subsequently sunk by , commanded by Hans Jenisch, on 28 October 1940. During his time at Kampfgeschwader 100 (KG 100) Jope led an attack on 9 September 1943 on the Italian battle fleet that was sailing from La Spezia en route to Malta, to surrender to the Allies. Jope led a formation of eleven Dornier 217's armed with the Fritz X radio controlled glide bomb and in the ensuing action the 45,000 ton was hit twice and sank. The Roma's sister ship, , was hit by a single Fritz, but was able to make it to Malta. In later action, Jope and KG 100 scored hits with the Fritz on the British battleship and cruiser , and the US cruiser . Awards *Spanish Cross in Bronze with Swords *Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (27 September 1939)Kaiser 2010, p. 44. ** 1st Class (12 September 1940) *German Cross in Gold on 5 February 1942 as Hauptmann in the I./KG 40Patzwall and Scherzer 2001, p. 212. *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves ** Knight's Cross on 30 December 1940 as Oberleutnant and pilot in the 2./KG 40Scherzer 2007, p. 423. ** 431st Oak Leaves on 24 March 1944 as als Major and Geschwaderkommodore of KG 100 * Mentioned in the Wehrmachtbericht on 29 October 1940 Reference in the Wehrmachtbericht After the war After the war, and his subsequent time in captivity, Jope was flying again, this time working until his retirement as a pilot for Lufthansa. Jope died on 31 July 1995, in Königstein. References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * * * * * External links * * Category:1914 births Category:1995 deaths Category:People from Leipzig Category:People from the Kingdom of Saxony Category:Recipients of the Spanish Cross Category:German World War II bomber pilots Category:Recipients of the Gold German Cross Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves Category:Military personnel referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht Category:Condor Legion personnel Category:Gdańsk University of Technology alumni